Sickly
by Wenky-chan
Summary: Sei que você ama o Stefan e que sempre vai ser o Stefan, mas, você é minha... Apenas minha. E você vai me amar, você tem que me amar.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

"_Você poderia me ajudar a __**ficar doente**__, me deixe doente de seu amor. Me dê algumas doses de seus beijos, __**de seus toques, de suas carícias**__, deixe minha mente perdida. Preencha meus pensamentos, me deixe __**inebriada de você**__."_

- Você o ama. – o homem declarou. Os olhos perdidos em algum lugar, distantes. A mulher ao seu lado correu os olhos para ele rapidamente, mas ele não a olhou, apenas havia pronunciado a palavra e deixado seu olhar perdido em algum lugar.

Algum lugar que ela não pôde encontrar.

Seus olhos também seguiram um curso qualquer, depois de ver a expressão do homem deitado ao seu lado, ela decidiu que algo parecia estranho ao o olhar. Como se algo estivesse quebrado, como na maioria das vezes que estavam juntos, ela sempre parecia se quebrar com a expressão dele. Ela sempre parecia se quebrar mediante a muitas coisas, a quase tudo.

E ele sempre parecia devastado de alguma maneira, ainda que se repusesse rapidamente.

Seus ouvidos decidiram se concentrar no barulho da chuva que caía lá fora, sua mente decidiu vagar por qualquer lugar, qualquer lugar que não fosse aquela afirmativa maldita, aquela voz ecoando em sua mente. A voz do homem ao seu lado, aquela voz maldita e...

- Elena. – ele a retirou de seus pensamentos novamente, seus olhos instintivamente correndo para ele que agora a encarava. Olhos azuis, penetrantes, sufocantes perfurando os dela. Sérios, presos nela, não tão perdidos quanto antes.

Aquele homem... Aqueles olhos... E...

- Me responda.

- Eu...o amo. – ela disse por fim, num suspiro pesaroso, uma voz fraca, quase que perdida, vacilante.

E um ar pesado se formou entre eles, ainda mais pesado, ainda mais sufocante.

- Damon... – ela começou. – Por quê?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha dando abertura para que ela continuasse.

- Por que sempre isso? – a voz dela estava baixa, quase calma, quase que em seu tom perfeito. Apenas uma pequena máscara do quanto ela se encontrava vacilante. Deu um suspiro baixo. – Você sempre me diz essas coisas... – sua voz estava tão calma, tão baixa, seu tom era quase como um sussurro.

Ele bufou.

- Eu preciso saber o que se passa na sua mente. – ele disse. A voz firme. – Preciso de uma confirmação de que tudo isso é realmente o que parece ser. – sua voz estava baixa, mas suas palavras estavam ásperas, seu temperamento quase explodindo.

Mas os olhos dela estavam calmos, apenas o fitando. Procurando algumas palavras em sua mente.

- Ele se foi. – ela sussurrou.

O coração dele palpitou. Palpitou por um momento por chegar a achar que ele poderia ser importante, que ele poderia ser mais do que seu irmão mais novo. Mais do que Stefan Salvatore.

Mas ele não poderia.

E quando ela continuou, Damon sentiu seu coração se partindo em pedaços e caindo ao chão.

- E ele não vai voltar... Não importa o quanto eu o ame. Ele simplesmente se perdeu. Ele não se importa. – ela declarou. Sua voz séria, mas quase que vacilando a cada palavra pronunciada.

Damon assentiu.

Os olhos saindo de cima dela.

E depois de alguns minutos ele se levantou desenrolando o lençol ao redor de sua cintura e vestindo a calça, seus olhos presos ao chão e uma parte do cabelo cobrindo os olhos. Sua pose, sua posição ereta era quase como se ele tivesse recuperado a compostura novamente.

Elena não o olhou. O homem andou até a mulher que se encontrava deitada no lado direito da cama. Os olhos parados, sem o encarar. Ele se abaixou até ela, um meio sorriso se formando no rosto, os cabelos ainda bagunçados caídos no mesmo. A respiração perto dela, roçando em sua face. Levemente, seus dedos passaram pelo rosto dela a fazendo se virar e olhar para ele, mas não pôde ver seus olhos, ele apenas acariciava seu rosto ternamente, cada vez mais perto e mais... mais perto, até que seus lábios se roçaram levemente nos dela, ternamente lhe dando uma sensação estranha no estômago, algo como borboletas, mas isso não impedia que seu coração se apertasse. Ainda com aquela sensação, seu coração ainda estava vacilante. Ele sempre ficava.

Porém, ela apenas se manteve enquanto ele apertava os lábios contra os dela depositando um beijo casto. E depois se afastou, lentamente, a respiração ainda roçando no rosto da mulher a sua frente.

- Não importa. – ele sussurrou ainda perto dela, e diferentemente de antes, sua voz não tinha o mesmo tom quase explodindo, ele parecia calmo. Sereno, um risinho se formando no fundo de sua garganta. – Você pode amá-lo o quando quiser... – os dedos correndo pelo rosto dela – Mas você é minha. – ele riu.

Elena se calou.

- Você não pode pertencer a ele, portanto, seus sentimentos por ele não importam. – ele completou e Elena assentiu.

Ele estava certo, não estava?

- Ele não se importa com você.

Stefan tinha partido com Klaus e a partir de então, ela não conseguia ter contato algum com ele, ainda que buscasse, ainda que quisesse ele simplesmente não se importava. Talvez ela não fosse de fato importante, talvez nunca fora, a verdade era que ele estava distante demais, ele havia a deixado e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer.

Ela tinha o perdido.

Para sempre.

E aquele homem a sua frente, ele poderia ser tudo, ele poderia lhe dar tudo.

Ele a amava. Ele possuía algo por ela, ele estava com ela. Ainda que de uma maneira odiosa, ou ainda que de uma maneira amável.

Damon Salvatore a amava com todo seu coração, mesmo que ela o odiasse por vezes, ela não poderia negar. E ele se importava quando tudo que ela mais precisava era alguém que se importasse.

Talvez não devesse ser tão cruel, se ainda conseguisse. Mas uma parte dela não conseguia o alcançar, e não importava o quanto eles estivessem próximos, o quanto ela apreciava os toques dele, os beijos dele, a maneira como ele trabalhava com ela, a forma que eles transavam, a boca dele na dela ou a forma como ele conseguia a excitar. Nada.

Coisa alguma poderia fazer tal efeito contraditório. Ainda que ela continuasse tentando, ainda que se entregasse aos cuidados daquele homem à sua frente, ele não poderia ser Stefan Salvatore.

Ela não poderia o encontrar de qualquer maneira, e agora, ela estava com Damon. Parecia irônico estar junto da pessoa que ela mais jurou odiar? Talvez. Mas não tão irônico, não tanto quanto ela mesma nesse momento, buscando esquecer o que parecia tão inesquecível, tão impossível, improvável. E logo com um Salvatore, o irmão vai velho.

Não tão irônico quanto aquele homem à sua frente, pronunciando palavras malditas, que quase a queimavam, e que ela sabia que iriam lhe assombrar.

Mas...

Era verdade.

- Eu sei. – sussurrou por fim enquanto ele se afastava e tudo que ela pôde ver foram suas costas desaparecendo enquanto ele caminhava para qualquer outro cômodo da casa dos Salvatore. Seus olhos o acompanharam e depois ela se virou, apesar de seu corpo se encontrar cansado, sua mente ainda parecia mais cansada. Mais desgastada. E de fato o que poderia fazer era dormir, em meio aqueles lençóis, em meio aquele cheiro.

Cheiro de sexo, cheiro de Damon, o dela. O deles.

Aquele cheiro que a inebriou até que ela caísse no sono.

E depois ela poderia ter bons sonhos, ou pesadelos cruéis.

"_E preencha meus sentimentos. Tome meu coração, leve-o para algum lugar. __**Qualquer lugar**__."_


	2. Capítulo 1: Quebrados

Capítulo 1: Quebrados

"_Eu gostaria de ter corrido até você. Mas, você estava longe, tão longe que eu não pude te alcançar então eu me perdi por aí, me inebriei de você, busquei por você, me perdi por causa de você. Você era tudo que eu queria__**.**__ Tudo."_

A chuva estava intensa e a cada passo dado por ela era como se ela conseguisse ficar mais encharcada, mas não era o mais importante. A chuva era boa, a sensação das gotas frias sobre a sua pele se assemelhava com anestésicos. Como se lavasse, carregasse um pouco dela.

Mas não tudo.

Não a lavava completamente, sempre havia mais, sempre havia uma parte dela que permanecia e não importava o que ela fazia. Não importava para onde ela corria e ainda que estivesse em meio aquelas árvores, com a chuva constante lhe encharcando, sua mente borbulhava em desespero, aqueles sentimentos queimavam dentro dela. A sufocando.

E então ela correu.

Os pés escorregadios passavam pelos galhos caídos, o cabelo grudando no rosto, a respiração desregular e tudo que ela pensava era que tinha que fugir, tinha que conseguir arrancar tudo aquilo, todos aqueles sentimentos.

Por que eles não saíam?

Por que não simplesmente se dissipavam?

Ele havia partido, então, por que diabos seus sentimentos não partiam juntos também?

Com as perguntas em mente e o coração palpitando no peito ela correu, correu o máximo que podia, correu para algum lugar, para qualquer lugar que fosse. Não havia rumo, não havia destino algum, apenas um desejo de fugir daquelas coisas que a sufocavam.

Ela precisava de algo, qualquer coisa que fosse capaz de tirá-la de sua própria prisão. De si mesma, uma confirmação, uma certeza de que era um fim. De que tudo estava de fato mudado e que as mudanças deveriam ser aceitas.

Mas como? Como aceita-las?

Elena Gilbert apenas correu cegamente para qualquer destino que houvesse, e então ela o encontrou, como uma força maior a parando a fazendo se manter no lugar. Seus olhos foram em direção à fonte daquilo, assustados, receosos. E então, a figura do Salvatore mais velho se fez em sua frente. Com um olhar firme, os olhos azuis presos aos dela, sérios e profundos ele a olhou. Suas mãos fortes em seus ombros a segurando, a fazendo parar.

Damon.

Damon Salvatore apenas a segurou, a impedindo de continuar naquela corrida estranha, naquela corrida desesperada, ansiosa por algo, por alguém.

Elena o olhou com olhos brilhando em uma súplica descomum, quando ele segurou seus ombros a firmando no lugar, quando ele a fez parar a fitando com olhos sérios e confusos ela simplesmente se acolheu a ele. Os olhos uma vez suplicantes, desesperados, perdidos se fecharam, se apertaram no peito do homem a sua frente, assim como ela em um todo. A mulher a sua frente o abraçou, com toda a força que tinha. Os braços o envolvendo, o segurando, o apertando. O rosto afundado em seu peito, os cabelos molhados encharcando mais a roupa do homem a sua frente... Ela apenas se apertou contra ele.

"_Por favor... Fique."_

"_Não me deixe cair."_

E ele assentiu, como se entendesse perfeitamente seus sentimentos, como se interpretasse perfeitamente seus pensamentos ele assentiu, e a segurou. Aquela mulher, tão doce. Aquele cheiro, tão inebriante. Aquele corpo, aquela respiração ofegante, necessitada.

Elena Gilbert... Aquela mulher, tão perdida se encontrando nele. Se apegando a ele. Poderia ser algum tipo de sonho?

Não era.

Claro, ele era tudo que havia sobrado desde que Stefan se fora, desde que Stefan se corrompeu da pior maneira possível, desde que ele seguiu um caminho sem volta.

Elena estava tão perdida, e isso já vinha há dias. E naquele dia em especial ele havia percebido o ápice que ela tinha alcançado, quase que em uma loucura. Se havia algo que ele poderia decifrar de alguma maneira era como seus sentimentos pareciam correr desesperados, a guiando em meio aquela mata densa, em meio aquela chuva, aquele chão enlameado, a fazendo apenas correr. Tentar fugir, ir para bem longe daquelas sensações. De tudo. Mas, ela não podia, então, ela se agarrou a ele.

Uma súplica.

Um desejo.

"_Me faça parar."_

"_Não me deixe cair."_

E ele a apertou mais forte ainda, seus braços a segurando, a firmando. A impedindo de cair. A apertando contra si ainda equanto ela se desfazia em pedaços.

E então...

- Elena.

Ela não fez movimento algum, se manteve tão imóvel que ela quase parecia estar adormecida nos braços dele, parecia quase... morta.

- Elena?

- Elena?

O homem a segurou pelos ombros a afastando de seu peito a sacudindo levemente, e então, ela olhou. Os olhos o encarando, a boca levemente arroxeada e trêmula, vagarosamente, num tom embriagado ela pronunciou algo:

- Damon... – seu nome rolando pelos lábios dela, vagarosamente. Ele sentiu como se fosse se quebrar junto, junto dela. – Me... tire... daqui. – pareceu mais um sussurro, mas ele pôde entender perfeitamente.

- Me leve para algum lugar. – as palavras ficando mais claras. – Qualquer lugar. – ela continuou, os lábios trêmulos, porém, pronunciando palavras desesperadas, ansiosas. – Damon... Por favor. – ela terminou num sussurro.

O homem tinha os olhos azulados presos nela, quase confusos e quase certos do que fazer.

- Vamos. – ele pronunciou. – Qualquer lugar. – completou.

E num movimento rápido ele a tomou em seus braços, ela não se moveu, apenas deixou que fosse carregada. Num suspiro pesaroso se aninhou no peito dele, os cabelos molhados cobrindo em parte seu rosto, as mãos caídas para o lado, os membros tão relaxados, para não dizer fraquejando, que ele sentiu como se tudo que ela tinha, tudo que havia restado dela, estava em seus braços.

Oh meu Deus.

O que estava acontecendo... era entorpecente.

A ideia de Elena de uma maneira tão perdida, tão deplorável, aquilo o deixava sem barreiras, sem ações. Mas, ao mesmo tempo a ideia dela à mercê dele, entregue aos cuidados dele preenchia sua mente de uma maneira incrível. Quase doentia.

Quase possessiva.

Quase como que sua mente apenas raciocinava que ela era dele.

Ela estava com ele. E ela de alguma maneira sempre estaria. Ambos estavam certos de que Stefan não voltaria, então, ela seria dele.

Elena Gilbert pertencia e ele.

E a nada mais, a ninguém mais. E ela poderia o amar, ela poderia aprender a amá-lo.

Enquanto a carregava nos braços, a mente de Damon processava mil coisas, mil expectativas, mil desejos... Sua mente borbulhava, seu coração tremia. Seus pés faziam o caminho reverso até a casa dos Salvatore, os olhos se movendo para ela a todo instante. Assim que chegou ao local a colocou deitada no sofá. Estava certo de que ela tinha praticamente adormecido, de uma maneira tão sutil, tão... linda.

Aquela mulher encheu sua mente por um tempo, seus olhos percorrendo toda a extensão do rosto dela até o corpo, seus olhos a observando, agora tão mais calma e controlada do que antes. Sem os olhos brilhando em desespero, sem a voz quase se esvaindo. Ela parecia tão serena dormindo...

Até que:

- Damon.

Seus olhos se abriram lentamente, sua voz pronunciando o nome dele, o chamando. Talvez ela não estivesse tão serena, talvez ainda estivesse perdida, talvez o quisesse por perto, e então, ele se aproximou. Se ajoelhou perto dela, os dedos passando pelo seu rosto, nos fios de cabelo molhados. E sorriu de maneira confortante.

- Chegue... mais perto. – ela sussurrou.

Ele assentiu, se aproximando até que suas respirações se cruzassem. Seus lábios se aproximando até que a voz dela se manifestou de novo:

- Me beije.

Ela falou sério.

- Damon... Me beije. – ela disse novamente dando mais ênfase a afirmação. – Esqueça o Stefan e me beije.

E ele sentiu algo crescente nele. Seus rostos tão pertos, sua voz melodiosa ecoando em sua mente.

"_Me beije."_

"_Me beije."_

Ela estava pedindo por um beijo dele. Ele havia esperado tanto por isso, sonhado tanto com isso.

Não era de fato apenas um sonho?

Só que... Os lábios dela foram mais rápidos, e delicadamente tocaram os dele.

- Eu não me importo com o Stefan. Apenas me beije. Vamos esquecê-lo. – ela disse. A voz mais clara e se colocou sentada, as mãos na nuca dele, um meio sorriso nos lábios.

E ele apreciou a ideia, mesmo com ela estampando um sorriso descaradamente falso, ele apreciou a ideia dos beijos dela, dos lábios dela nos dele. Em livre e espontânea vontade Elena Gilbert havia o beijado.

Aquela ideia era tentadora. Fazia as borboletas em seu estômago se revirar, cada vez mais.

E então, ele acatou a tal pedido tão encantador. Suas mãos seguraram-lhe o rosto o tomando para si, seus lábios enlaçaram os dela num beijo profundo, caloroso. Um beijo que ele havia guardado há tempos, um beijo ansioso, desesperado. Louco, louco por ela.

E ela o correspondeu.

Talvez não tão ansiosa, não tão calorosa, mas ela o correspondeu. E ele se sentiu tentado a continuar, mais e mais. Os dedos passando de leve pela raiz dos cabelos dela, os lábios envolvendo mais e mais os dela, um beijo molhado, ficando cada vez mais intenso e desinibido. Suas línguas se encontrando numa sincronia perfeita, como se tivessem um encaixe perfeito.

"_Será que com Stefan as coisas fluíam da mesma maneira?"_

Ele quis perguntar, mas se manteve no beijo. Era apenas o primeiro beijo deles, talvez fosse o último, talvez cada segundo que ele apreciava tal contato fosse o último. Talvez ela mudasse de ideia, talvez ela estivesse quase mudando de ideia e quando ela se afastou, ele sentiu parte de suas suposições se tornarem quase reais. Assustadoramente. Ele se apertou quando Elena afastou o beijo, as mãos continuaram segurando o rosto dela, a puxando para si.

"_Não pare! Continue... por favor!"_

Os olhos dela se encontraram com os dele, mas os mesmos não quiseram a encarar e então, correram para a boca avermelhada e semi aberta dela, a qual ele havia provado a segundos atrás. E ele queria mais, ele queria mais dela, provar mais dos beijos dela. Mas, ela manteve as mãos o afastando, o impedindo de tomar seus lábios para si novamente.

E algo dentro dele se apertou mais ainda.

- Damon...

Ele engoliu algo a seco.

- Se eu te der meu coração... – ela começou as catando as palavras. Ou talvez as segurando e esperando para poder soltá-las. – Você poderia me fazer esquecer de tudo isso? – sua voz estava baixa, calma.

Os olhos do homem a sua frente se arregalaram de maneira confusa.

- Esquecer? – ele indagou. Os olhos fixos nos lábios dela, a mente inebriada com a sensação deles, o gosto deles.

Um sorriso formou nos lábios dele.

Elena o olhou.

"_Poderia me fazer esquecer de tudo isso?"_

Ele não poderia negar a tal pedido, poderia?

Os olhos sorriram, os lábios se voltaram para os dela. Ainda mais ansiosos, ainda mais desejosos, a língua trabalhando em perfeita sincronia com a dela, os lábios dela cada vez mais úmidos e sendo presenteados com pequenas mordiscadas, primeiramente mais leves e depois mais fortes. As mãos dele lhe afagando o rosto, lhe segurando os cabelos, a segurando para si.

"_Não saia. Continue. Tem mais... muito mais."_

Ela havia lhe feito um pedido tão sutil.

O que ele poderia fazer?

E ela se afastou pegando ar para falar algo, mas, mantendo seus lábios quase se tocando novamente. Ela continuou com seu pedido, o esclarecendo:

- Me beije... Me deixe saber como é... Me ajude a esquecê-lo.

E em meio a mais um beijo, beijos cada vez mais crescentes, cada vez mais ansiosos e se profundos. Sua mão correu para o corpo dela, se colocando em sua cintura, a puxando para si, a apertando contra si.

- Eu não posso apenas te beijar. – ele sussurrou.

Havia um sorriso ansioso e quase inseguro em seu rosto, e ironicamente, um sorriso certo. Um sorriso malicioso, beirando a uma quase loucura em meio ao seu desejo crescente pelos lábios dela. Por mais e mais dela.

Ele não queria parar.

E ela não queria que ele parasse.

- Continue. – ela disse. As mãos descendo até o peitoral dele, contornando seus músculos, e depois subindo novamente até os seus cabelos puxando-o na raiz.

E os beijos dele se tornaram mais desinibidos.

Ele não queria beijar apenas a boca dela.

Ele queria mais, mais do que apenas provar seus lábios. Ele a queria como um todo. Seus lábios então escorregaram para o pescoço dela. E Elena o inclinou para trás, dando espaço para que avançasse.

Ela queria se perder nele. Se perder em Damon Salvatore.

Ela precisava. Precisava se perder.

E então, deixou que ele continuasse, os lábios continuaram fazendo o caminho de seu pescoço, o beijando e por vezes o sugando levemente.

A boca da mulher semi aberta soltava alguns resmungos, pequenos gemidos. Gemidos de prazer, ela estava gostando, estava de fato apreciando os cuidados dele. Os beijos dele, o toque dele.

Ele não poderia parar, ele não queria parar. Logo agora que ela estava gostando...

E que tipo de culpa ele poderia sentir em relação ao seu irmão?

Ele a amava.

Com tudo que tinha, com tudo que podia.

E ela havia lhe feito um pedido tão gentil. Qualquer culpa havia de transformado em desejo, num desejo de continuar, mais e mais.

- Elena... – ele começou, inebriado por tudo que havia nela. – Se eu continuar... – soou quase como um resmungo, a voz se arrastando – Eu não vou poder parar. – ele finalizou.

E ela sorriu, docemente.

Aquilo era uma permissão?

"_Eu posso continuar?"_

"_Você quer mais?"_

E então, em meio aquele sorriso tão doce, os braços dela lhe envolvendo o pescoço. Quase como se pedisse para que ele continuasse.

E assim o fez.

As mãos foram em direção ao casaco encharcado dela o retirando e deixando jogado no chão e depois se infiltraram de maneira desinibida por debaixo da blusa. Aquele pano completamente encharcado que cobria o corpo dela, aquele corpo... O marcando tão perfeitamente, deixando suas formas à mostra de maneira tão excitante...

Ele queria arrancar aquela blusa.

E ele o fez.

E rapidamente os seios fartos dela se mostraram presos pelo sutiã.

Oh, ele também queria arrancar aquele sutiã. Queria poder... Suga-los. Ele queria beijá-la ali também, ele queria provar dali também.

E ele também o fez.

Sua boca envolveu os seios rígidos dela, os dentes mordiscando os mamilos. Aquela sensação... tão deliciosa. O gosto dela. O cheiro dela. Os sons... Oh, aqueles sons eram como música. E algo dentro dele se contorceu em puro desejo, ele queria ouvir aqueles sons mais altos.

Os gemidos dela mais alto.

Mas, por enquanto estava bom. Apenas por enquanto, por pequenos minutos ele se contentou em se deliciar daquela sensação. Dos lábios envolvendo um dos seios dela enquanto uma das mãos acariciava o outro.

E a mente dela, ela por inteiro, seu corpo, se entregaram a tal sensação. Se entregaram a tudo que aquilo estava lhe proporcionando, aquele prazer crescente.

Oh, ela não queria que ele parasse.

"_Eu não vou parar. Quero mais, muito, muito mais."_

E, Damon levantou os olhos para ela. Para a imagem dela, para a maneira como ela se portava. Sua cabeça tombada para trás, os cabelos desgrenhados, alguns fios grudados no pescoço. A boca semi aberta e deliciosos gemidos brotando dela.

Aquilo era mais do que ele podia.

Aquela visão era linda, muito linda.

- Elena...

- Damon. Oh...

E algo dentro dele cresceu.

Um desejo dela, ele queria a beijar mais, provar mais dela... Porém, ele também queria estar dentro dela.

Será que poderia ouvir aqueles sons, aqueles sons quase melodiosos, mais alto? Mais necessitado? Mais desesperado?

- Eu vou...

- Faça. – ela ordenou. – Você pode fazer o que quiser.

Os olhos dele brilharam com tal afirmação.

O que quiser...

Ela estava se dizendo dele?

Inteiramente dele?

E então ele soltou seus seios. Elena baixou os olhos para ele quando seus dedos enrolaram os cabelos dela, subiram para o rosto dela.

- Por quê?

Ela se calou.

- O que você sente? – ele indagou.

- Nada.

Era vazio.

- Mas você gosta? – ele riu amargamente. – Gosta disso? – suas mãos apertaram levemente o seio.

- Oh... – ela tombou a cabeça para trás.

Era um sim.

Era apenas sexo.

E aquilo era suficiente para esquecer Stefan?

Talvez... Não. Não era.

Ele sabia que não era, mas estar perto dela. Sentir ela, tocar ela... Mesmo que ela não sentisse nada, mesmo que ele não significasse nada, por enquanto... Ele ainda poderia significar, não é mesmo?

E então, continuou com seu trabalho.

As mãos desceram para o zíper da calça jeans dela o abrindo, ele queria a explorar ali. Ele queria provar dela. Ele queria tudo dela, tudo que ela pudesse lhe dar. E quando ele foi abaixando sua calça jeans, ela permitiu ainda fazendo um breve esforço para ajudá-lo a retirar a calça ainda mais rápido.

Os olhos dele devastaram o local, ele estava tão perto.

Ela seria dele, não seria?

Seus olhos subiram para os dela antes de seu dedo se colocar no elástico da calcinha. Como se fosse para ter certeza, uma confirmação.

E seus olhos eram bonitos, como ela num todo. Ela tinha lindos olhos, um olhar lindo, um olhar inebriante, viciante. Mas, para ele, era um olhar vazio.

"_Não sou o Stefan, não é mesmo?"_

Ele quis perguntar, mas:

- Faça.

Seus olhos grudaram nela por um momento.

- Eu quero você. – ela sussurrou.

Oh.

Algo dentro dele cresceu. Aquelas palavras, elas poderiam ser uma merda de uma mentira. Poderiam ser uma grande mentira, e eram. Eram palavras vazias.

Mas sua excitação falou mais alto, aqueles sentimentos, aquele desejo dela. De ter ela, de possuí-la, de seus dedos enterrados em sua intimidade. Sua boca, lábios e dentes.

Ele não poderia resistir, poderia?

E então, seus dedos foram até o elástico da calcinha e retirando rapidamente. A intimidade da mulher foi revelada a ele. Seus olhos brilharam de luxúria, o desejo triplicou e, então, seus dedos foram ao encontro do local ansiosos.

Elena apertou os olhos acima dele, uma parte dela estava de fato apreciando tudo aquilo. E a outra parecia gritar algo para que ela saísse dali, para que não permitisse tal coisa.

Mas ela gostava.

Seu corpo gostava. Ainda que sua mente estivesse numa completa confusão.

E então ela sentiu dois de seus dedos dentro dela.

- Ahhh-

Um grito entrecortado saiu de sua garganta, instintivamente. E ele sorriu, logo em seguida começou a movimentá-los dentro dela. Fluídos escorrendo de sua intimidade, cada vez mais molhada, mais quente...

Talvez ela não o quisesse tanto assim. Ela não o amava. Mas, seu corpo o queria.

- D-Damon... Oh...

Seu corpo implorava por ele. E sua voz ecoava em seus ouvidos.

"_Não vou parar. Não posso. Tem mais. Muito, muito, mais."_

E ele se sentiu tentado a beber dela. Qual gosto ela teria ali?

E ele o fez.

Seus lábios foram ao encontro da intimidade da mulher, a língua começou passeando levemente por ali. Uma doce tentação. E depois seus movimentos ficaram mais rápidos, os fluídos escorrendo dela, seu sexo ficando mais quente. Fervendo, borbulhando... Desejando por ele.

Por mais daquilo. Aquele cuidado... A forma como a língua dele contornava sua intimidade, passeando por ali, a penetrando.

- Ohhh Damon... Ohh – ela sussurrava. As mãos enterradas nos cabelos dele, puxando-os.

Ele sorriu contra o sexo dela. Encharcado e gotejante.

- Mais? – disse num tom sexy.

E quando os olhos dela se depararam com os dele ela sentiu algo como um choque.

Damon.

Damon Salvatore.

"_Pare, Elena. Pare com isso. Você... não pode. Você não o ama e-"_

Porém, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com a língua dele a penetrando novamente, e qualquer coisa que poderia passar por sua mente foi interrompida pelo grito dela. Ecoando nos ouvidos dele. Preenchendo os pensamentos dela.

E o desejo crescente.

Ela não queria apenas a língua dele.

Ela queria mais. E ele também queria mais.

Ele queria estar dentro dela. Ela o queria dentro dele.

E quando ele continuava a penetrá-la com a língua, as imagens de como seria ser tomada por ele preencheram sua mente. Tomaram-lhe o pensamento. E aquela sensação... Quente, dentro dela. Sugando-a.

- Damon... Não... Pare... – ela sussurrou.

A pele corada, o suor escorrendo por ela. O cabelo grudando no rosto. A boca semi aberta. Aquela visão o inebriou.

Ele precisava de mais.

Mais da voz dela chamando por ele.

Muito mais.

Sua língua então a preencheu mais fundo, fazendo um líquido viscoso espirrar e o corpo da mulher acima dele amolecer tomado pela sensação do orgasmo.

- Ahhhhhhhh... Oh... D-Damon...

A cabeça tombando para trás.

As coxas sendo molhadas pelo próprio líquido dela misturado à saliva dele.

Damon se colocou na mesma altura que ela. Os olhos observando-a saciar o prazer que ele havia lhe dado. Os olhos presos nela, na expressão dela.

Ela era linda.

Tão... linda.

- Elena. – ele disse seu nome levemente ofegante.

Os olhos dela partiram para ele. As mãos no peitoral dele, indo para os botões da camisa, os desabotoando vagarosamente revelando sua pele fervilhando. Seus músculos definidos. Ele era lindo, e ela não poderia deixar de o admirar.

Os olhos dela brilharam. E logo que a camisa estava completamente desabotoada suas mãos desceram para o zíper da calça dele. Sem o encarar, as mãos pequenas faziam o trabalho de desabotoá-lo.

Lentamente.

Quase uma tortura para ele.

A excitação crescendo dentro dele, preenchendo sua mente, seus pensamentos. Seus pensamentos se enchendo dela, a boca ainda com o gosto dela.

O que mais ele poderia ter dela?

O que mais poderia provar?

E teve a resposta quando sua excitação crescente se revelou. Os olhos dela se voltaram para ele timidamente, quase que pidões.

Ele quis perguntar, mas quando os dedos dela envolveram sua intimidade, apertando-a levemente ele simplesmente tombou a cabeça para trás apreciando o toque. E pôde entender perfeitamente o que ela queria.

Ele.

Ela o queria dentro dela, tanto quanto ele queria estar dentro dela.

Mas, ele sabia, Elena estava vazia.

E quando as palavras saíram dos lábios dela:

- Faça.

Ele se quebrou.

E ao mesmo tempo sentiu sua excitação quase dolorosa. Quase que o tomando por completo. Uma mistura de seus sentimentos a da sensação que ela causava em seu corpo.

E quanto a ela a mesma coisa.

E o desejo falou mais alto. Os lábios dele se colaram no pescoço dela, os dentes se cravando levemente no local e numa única estocada a preencheu.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-

Um grito saiu dos lábios semi abertos dela, um grito alto. Tão claro e lindo, tão lindo. Ecoando na mente dele. Em seus pensamentos, o deixando mais incitado a continuar com aquilo.

E ele o fez.

As mãos no quadril dela, a puxando para si, ele continuou a golpeá-la. Mais e mais. Os fluídos escorrendo pelas coxas dela, sua intimidade ficando mais molhada, mais dolorida. Seus fluídos se misturando, seus sussurros e ofegos entrando em sincronia.

E, num movimento rápido ele a colocou deitada no chão, seu corpo sobre o dela. Os seios dela se apertando contra o peitoral dele. Aquela carne tão macia, deliciosa e... Ele se sentiu tentado a tocá-los novamente, e o fez. Massageando-os, apertando a ponta de seus mamilos fazendo-a choramingar com aquilo.

Gemidos saindo de sua boca.

Cada vez mais altos.

O instigando.

Mais, mais, muito mais.

Ele não poderia parar. Estar dentro dela. Tê-la. Oh meu Deus. Quantas vezes ele havia sonhado com isso?

Quanto havia sonhado com ela... A sensação dela envolvendo seu membro, o apertando. Aquela sensação tão macia e sedosa dela. Apenas dela. Maravilhosa.

Perfeita, perfeita...

- Damon... – ela resmungou.

O sexo dolorido por conta da presença dele, a voz ofegante, a respiração quase se dissipando. Aquela sensação.

Os dois deitados no chão da mansão Salvatore. A voz dele, o corpo dele. A voz dela, o corpo dela. Os gemidos dele, a maneira como ele implorava por ela. Os pensamentos atordoantes dela, os gemidos e ofegos dela. Tudo se misturando, tudo se fazendo um só.

Apenas eles. Apenas deles.

Tudo.

E seus demônios também estavam se unindo. Tudo junto naquela cena altamente erótica. Naquela união tão desinibida de corpos.

- Não pare. – ela sussurrou.

Ele sorriu.

Os lábios se encontrando com os dela, a língua passeando pela boca dela.

Quantas vezes ele precisaria provar do gosto dela? Milhares, milhões. Nunca seria o suficiente. Ela era maravilhosa.

Tudo nela. Ele gostaria de provar tudo. E ainda que provasse de tudo, ele iria querer repetir. Milhões de vezes.

Para sempre.

Mas...

- Damon... Eu... – ela começou resmungando contra a boca dele.

O corpo se contraindo, as mãos segurando os fios de cabelo dele, os puxando. Ela parou de beijá-lo para tombar a cabeça para trás enquanto mordia os lábios, apertando-os para suprimir um grito de prazer se formando em sua garganta.

Mas ela não se conteve quando a língua dele passeou pelo seu pescoço enquanto continuava com as estocadas. Cada vez mais rápidas, mais intensas... Mais fortes. Os dentes apertando o lábio, retirando sangue do local.

E ele não parava. Não parava nunca.

E ela queria gritar para que não parasse.

E ela o fez. Não podia se conter.

Ela queria mais, era muito bom. Oh, Deus!

- Damon... NÃO PARE! OH! NÃO! CONTINUE! MAIS! AHHH-

E seu corpo se amoleceu tendo o segundo orgasmo. Ainda mais forte e exaustivo. Explodindo nela, os fluídos esguinchando fortemente. Damon logo em seguida sentiu o mesmo efeito sobre si. Seus fluídos se unindo em um só. E por fim, colocou a cabeça nela, se afundando exausto nela, se colocando em seu peito e descansando ali.

E ficou ali ofegante por um tempo.

Elena também possuía a respiração inconstante, ainda se regularizando.

E a cabeça dele se levantou para ela, os olhos a fitando. A mente reproduzindo milhares de vezes a voz dela gritando o nome dele. Implorando por ele. Mas ele não queria ter apenas isso gravado em sua mente, ele queria gravar a imagem dela, e então, seus olhos se fixaram na mesma. A mulher acima dele, com o lábio inferior tomado por um filete de sangue, vívido e brilhante. Os cabelos emaranhados, grudados no pescoço. A pele brilhando com uma camada de suor. A boca semi aberta. Os olhos mais escuros e cansados, quase se fechando. A respiração quase se tornando regular novamente.

Oh.

Ele poderia morrer com aquela visão, apenas por olhá-la ele poderia morrer.

Ela estava linda. Linda. Oh meu Deus.

Uma mão subiu até o rosto dela. Os olhos se fecharam de vez, e quando ele estava quase a beijando. Os lábios quase próximos ao dela ele sentiu algo o atingir.

Fortemente.

Rudemente.

Algo o atingiu com toda a força possível, o fez cair em pedaços. Aquela voz. Hora tão linda e agora tão assombrosa. Hora poderia preencher seus sonhos e agora lhe daria pesadelos.

- Stefan... – sua voz ecoou na mente dele quando ela pronunciou tal nome. Sua voz chorosa, quase desesperada. Ainda que baixa mantinha aquele tom. Aquele que o fez se desfazer em pedaços.

Ela estava chorando.

E ele estava se desfazendo.

Suas mãos deixaram o rosto dela e seus cabelos. Seus olhos se desviaram da visão daquela mulher tão linda.

E ele quis correr.

Mas ela abriu os olhos, molhados com suas lágrimas que brotavam dali.

E o encarou.

E também se desfez. Agora que toda aquela sensação tinha passado, apenas restou ela. E seus sentimentos não eram dele, ela não era dele.

Ainda que por alguns momentos ele tivesse a inebriado, ela não pertencia a ele.

- Me desculpe. – ela murmurou.

Os olhos de Damon se voltaram para ela rapidamente. Angustiados, perdidos.

"_Por quê? Por que você não sente nada por mim? Me diga!"_

Mas...

- Não importa. – ele pronunciou pegando suas roupas atiradas no chão.

Não tinha que importar.

Foi apenas sexo.

E foi bom.

Quantas vezes ele havia feito aquilo apenas por fazer?

Não devia importar.

Mas então, por que doía tanto?

- Eu sinto muito. – ela ainda sussurrou. Chorando.

- Eu já disse. – a voz dura. – Pouco importa. – completou, mas quase quis gritar, ainda que se mantivesse firme.

Quase quis arrancar o coração daquela mulher tão linda e retirar Stefan de lá.

Mas não podia. E então ele quis correr. Mas ainda se manteve em movimentos precisos e logo que vestiu a calça e camisa se levantou a deixando ali.

Ainda que ela não sentisse nada, por que aquele nome?

Por que pronunciar o nome dele?

Não queria vê-la, não queria olhar em seus olhos.

Não queria quebrar em sua frente. Não se deixaria quebrar em sua frente.

Porra! Por que doía tanto? Por que tanto assim?

"_Se eu te desse meu coração, você poderia me amar? Você poderia __**aprender a me amar**__?"_


	3. Capítulo 2: Chegando aos Extremos

Capítulo 2: Chegando aos Extremos

"Então talvez, eu _precise te __**fazer me amar.**_ E enfiar na sua cabeça que você _precisa me amar_**.** Eu preciso que você me ame, _de qualquer maneira_. E, se não pode me amar, que sinta qualquer coisa. Mas ainda assim, desejo seus _sentimentos mais profundos_, mesmo que sejam** odiosos**."

Elena correu. O mais rápido que podia, até suas pernas fracassarem de exaustão, até que ela praticamente caísse naquele chão molhado, até que seu ar fosse tomado. Mas ainda assim, ela continuou a correr.

Correu o quanto podia e com tudo que tinha, e com as palavras dele ecoando em sua mente lhe fazendo cambalear algumas vezes.

"_Eu preciso que você perceba."_

Malditas palavras sendo proferidas num tom tão doentio, tão louco, tão...

"_Eu preciso te ensinar isso... Preciso que você me veja... Me ame."_

A voz ecoando, se repetindo várias vezes juntamente com a maneira que ele falava, sua voz tão calma escondendo seu coração em chamas. E suas mãos, segurando fortemente o rosto dela, a segurando até que quase lhe machucasse, a forçando olhar para ele, deixar os olhos fixos nos dele, prendendo os olhos dela nos dele.

"_Veja meus pensamentos, minha alma, Elena."_

"_Veja meu coração... Ele está bem aqui, dentro dos meus olhos."_

"_Eu te amo."_

- Damon. – ela sussurrou para si mesma, as mãos tocando o lábio inferior levemente, os olhos correndo ao seu redor pela a escuridão que a rondava. Olhos assustados, pernas cansadas e respiração ofegante.

Mas ela não poderia desistir.

Ela não poderia parar, nem por um segundo. Ela precisava ir até ele, e precisava o parar.

Mas que merda Damon estava pensando?

Que tipo de sentimento era aquele?

E algo a atingiu fortemente, ela se lembrou com uma clareza arrasadora de suas próprias ações. De suas palavras, de seus clamores. Deles.

Ela se lembrou de Damon a segurando, de Damon junto dela, das mãos dele na dela... E de si mesma, desolada e arrasada. De seu coração quebrado em mil pedacinhos, dela buscando, amando, necessitando de Stefan.

Ela se lembrou de si mesma, e ainda que a parte dela gritasse que o odiava, que aquelas atitudes eram ridículas, estúpidas. Que ela o odiaria para sempre, ela sabia, com toda clareza, que tinha sua parcela de culpa. E isso era grande parte da dor que lhe consumia, lhe tirava o fôlego.

Mas agora, ela tinha que de qualquer maneira parar o Salvatore mais velho. E então, ela se pôs a correr novamente. Seus olhos brilharam em esperança ao se deparar com sua própria casa. Apoiou ambas as mãos no joelho enquanto se encontrava ofegante e deu um pequeno sorriso esperançoso, afinal de contas, ela havia chegado.

-/-/-/-/-

Quando Elena acordou sua cabeça pesava e girava. Parecia que tudo que havia acontecido na noite passada fora um sonho e nada mais. Ela ainda se encontrava em seu inferno pessoal, só que suas memórias estavam balançadas, como se durante seu sono, ela tivesse as apagado. Mas de fato, assim que começou a tomar noção de onde estava e o que vestia, as memórias vinham como jatos, vívidas e lhe acusando severamente.

Ela estava no quarto de Damon. Nua e enrolada num lençol branco, e quando se deu conta total de suas memórias seus olhos se arregalaram brevemente com a conclusão do que de fato havia acontecido: Eles haviam transado.

Ela e Damon.

E seu coração começou num ritmo de batidas frenético, seu ar havia sido tomado, ela queria respirar. Só que algo lhe apertava dentro do coração, muito forte, algo lhe acusava.

Por quê?

Eles não haviam transado ali, e quando ela se deu conta que ele teve o trabalho de lhe carregar para o quarto e ainda lhe colocar enrolada aos lençóis, ela quebrou. Ela havia sido de fato cruel, e ele ainda havia sido cuidadoso de coloca-la ali. Desejou vê-lo, mas, aonde ele poderia estar?

Com a cabeça girando, e as pernas levemente bambas, ela se levantou. Os cabelos emaranhados e o corpo enrolado ao redor do lençol, o qual ela segurava fortemente para esconder sua nudez. Começou a andar, os olhos varrendo a casa e o resto do quarto atrás do Salvatore mais velho.

- Damon?

Sua voz estava baixa, num misto de vergonha e ao mesmo tempo de uma incerteza que lhe corroía.

Ele não a respondeu. E ela precisava saber se ele não havia saído por aí fazendo alguma besteira como é de seu feitio.

- Damon? Damon você está aí?

Seus passos começaram a ficar mais rápidos e ansiosos, e seus pés fizeram o caminho para descer as escadas que ligavam ao quarto dos irmãos Salvatore ao resto da casa.

- Damon? – sua voz agora mais alta.

Até que sentiu alguém lhe segurar pelo braço lhe fazendo se virar rapidamente. Seus olhos se cruzaram com os orbes azuis do homem e sua expressão familiar.

- Sentiu minha falta?

Elena suspirou aliviada. Logo que ele parecia agir normalmente, com suas insinuações habituais. Algo dentro dela se apertou com a ideia dele simplesmente ter desaparecido. Algo se assustou em qualquer coisa que pudesse mudar entre eles, e que tal coisa seria por causa dela, a expressão dele lhe deu um tipo de segurança por alguns segundos. Apenas por alguns segundos.

Em resposta a pergunta zombeteira Elena sorriu.

- Não seria melhor vestir algo, Gilbert?

A mulher engoliu algo em seco percebendo sua situação.

- Ou talvez... Você queira um pouco mais?

Um sorriso pervertido se desenhou nos lábios do homem fazendo a mulher a sua frente corar violentamente e se encolher em si.

- Eu... Eu...

- Elena. – a voz dele se arrastou para ela. – Acha mesmo que foi a primeira vez que aconteceu algo assim? Digo, algo assim tão inesperado, tão... não planejado. Entre eu e alguma mulher?

Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

Damon deu uma risada.

- É quase uma rotina... – ele começou com um sorriso no rosto, o qual fez Elena revirar os olhos enjoada. – Acordar e se deparar com as garotas perdidas por aí... Elas sempre acordam atordoadas...

A mulher quis virar a mão no rosto daquele cretino, mas ele logo estava se afastando, porém, completou:

- E saem andando pela casa enrolada nos meus lençóis, me procurando também. Tem certeza que não quer um pouco mais? – um sorriso pervertido.

Elena bufou.

E ao mesmo tempo em que quis esbofetear Damon, também desejou fazer o mesmo consigo mesma. Até que grau de estupidez ela poderia chegar? Agora ela não parecia nada mais nada menos do que mais uma das prostitutas dele. E ainda havia suas malditas comparações.

Não era assim que as coisas tinham que ser.

Subiu as escadas novamente indo em direção a sala, a medida que se abaixava pegando suas roupas as imagens vinham vívidas em sua mente.

Os beijos dele, a boca passeando por todo seu corpo, as mordiscadas, o cabelo dele lhe trazendo arrepios por todo o corpo. A sensação dele, o calor dele, ele dentro dela. A preenchendo, a completando, e fazendo o mesmo com sua mente, a colocando num êxtase de prazer. A fazendo esquecer de tudo que desejava esquecer, enchendo sua mente, lhe intoxicando.

Oh... Meu Deus.

E ainda havia algo mais ao redor de tudo isso, algo dentro dela que brilhava, algo como confiança... Mas de qualquer jeito, ele não passava de um cretino com as palavras que acabara de falar. E ela também não tinha sido nada mais nada menos do que cruel. Eles de fato estavam quebrados.

- Merda. – praguejou baixinho enquanto catava as roupas.

- Eu tenho algumas roupas aqui. – a voz dele apareceu atrás dela a fazendo pular. – Essas estão molhadas. – declarou.

Elena se virou.

- São de algumas meninas. – ele logo disse a fazendo revirar os olhos. – Elas esqueceram por aqui.

A mulher o seguiu e logo ele foi a um armário pegar uma blusa e uma calça jeans.

- Acho que essas estão boas para você.

A mulher as pegou se virando rapidamente para ir se vestir. Logo que colocou a roupa, arrumou o cabelo para trás evitando passar muito tempo na frente do espelho. Sua expressão de fato havia se tornado a pior possível, as olheiras tomando conta de seu rosto, a aparência cansada. E um misto de dor e raiva estampado em seu rosto, quase que criando vida própria. Uma raiva de si, e toda a dor da lacuna que Stefan tinha deixado. E agora, uma pequena dor nascendo em relação a Damon e a relação deles, uma amizade que parecia estar quebrada. Completamente.

Por que ela tinha de ser tão imprudente?

Oh, droga! Agora não adiantava de nada.

Jogou um pouco de água gelada no rosto e logo se retirou do banheiro dos Salvatore. Naquele exato momento, ela sentiu que aquela casa a consumia. Lhe consumia em vergonha e dor a cada momento que ela respirava e tomava noção dos cheiros que estavam entranhados ali.

Damon e Stefan.

E ela mesma. Ela se consumia em vergonha e dor, porque aqueles cheiros também estavam nela. Tudo estava nela, tudo sobre os irmãs Salvatore estava nela, impregnado.

Saiu rapidamente do banheiro e calçou seus tênis que estavam jogados em um canto da sala, e quanto estava na porta pronta para se retirar, a figura do Salvatore mais velho se pôs a sua frente.

- Oops! – ele exclamou num sorriso. – Não vai ter nenhum beijo de despedida... Elena? – a ponta dos dedos se colocando no queixo dela.

- Damon! – a mulher exclamou, um misto de raiva, dor, perda e ao mesmo tempo uma tristeza que a invadia. – Por favor. – agora sua voz ficava mais baixa misturada ao choro, se misturando aos seus sentimentos. Os olhos marejados quase transbordando o que ela sentia. O que estava preso em seu coração. – Eu... Eu não posso, ok? Por favor, pare... Eu... Eu preciso ir. – uma pausa. – Não me torture por favor, eu sinto... muito por tudo. Muito mesmo. – agora as lágrimas caíam rapidamente, deixando rastros em seu rosto. – Me deixe, por favor, me deixe passar. – as mãos subiram até o peitoral dele, fazendo menção para que ele lhe desse passagem.

Os olhos azuis congelaram nela, na expressão dela, nas lágrimas dela. Toda aquela atuação, toda aquelas reações de que não era importante. De que ele não tinha que se importar, de que ele não iria se importar, havia se quebrado em mil pedacinhos ao vê-la chorando.

Ele queria a apertar contra si, queria secar suas lágrimas, lhe impedir de chorar. Mas ele apenas se manteve ali, em silêncio a observando, com seus pensamentos rodando por sua mente.

- Damon... Por favor. – as súplicas dela, a voz dela.

E ele se retirou.

E ela saiu rapidamente por aquela porta, quase que correndo. E ele quis a segurar e fazê-la ficar. Ele não havia dito nada sério, nada era sério. Ele só queria se convencer a si mesmo que não se importava, que ela não era importante, que nada era importante. Que ela poderia amar Stefan o quanto quisesse e que havia sido apenas sexo, e havia sido bom, e isso era tudo.

Só que... Ele não poderia simplesmente não se quebrar com ela. Ela tinha algo, um encanto mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa, como uma droga, ela o drogava o deixava em puro êxtase. O levava a extremos. Ele poderia a amar e a odiar repetidas vezes, o tempo todo, ele poderia a odiar, ele poderia não se importar, mas um sorriso ou uma lágrima dela. Qualquer demonstração mais sentimental o afetaria.

E ele estava preso nesse ciclo maldito de amá-la e odiá-la repetidamente. Ele sempre seria preso de fato a ela, e a tudo que viesse dela, ele faria qualquer coisa por ela. Qualquer coisa.

E quando ela se foi e o deixou, ele se desfez.

Por que ela não poderia ser dele também?

Por quê?

-/-/-/-/-

A casa estava escura, e Elena começou a andar por ela em passos pequenos e desconfiados. Ela precisava encontrar Jeremy, e ela estava rezando para que Damon não tivesse o encontrado antes.

"_Mas se você não pode me amar..."_

Elena apertou os olhos, as mãos trêmulas, o coração disparado.

"_Então, eu preciso que você sinta alguma coisa por mim."_

- Merda. – ela sussurrou apertando os punhos.

"_Talvez, então, eu devesse fazer com que você me odeie."_

Elena congelou com as palavras sendo repetidas de maneira tão vívida em sua mente. Se pôs numa postura ereta rapidamente e começou a subir as escadas.

- Jeremy! – sua voz alta ecoando pela casa vazia.

- Jeremy você pode me ouvir?

- Jeremy! Damon!

Seus pés deram passos rápidos e ansiosos até a colocar no quarto do irmão, um nódulo se formando em sua garganta, uma expectativa ruim tomando conta de si.

Damon... Ele não podia... Ele não ia... Ele...

Seu coração disparou, quase pulando para fora de sua boca assim que colocou os pés no quarto de Jeremy e acendeu a luz. Havia sangue no local, algumas marcas de pés sujos de sangue, poças de sangue espalhadas pelo cômodo, e na parede clara estavam marcas de algumas mãos dando a impressão de que a pessoa que havia sido arrastada deixando marcas de suas mãos ensanguentadas na mesma.

E não parou por aí, ainda havia uma parte do lençol que se encontrava também encharcado de sangue, havia sangue no pé da cama, manchando as portas do guarda roupa.

Havia sangue em toda parte naquele cômodo! E quanto mais ela olhava mais ela queria correr, mais ela queria fugir, queria gritar, queria acordar. Isso mesmo! Ela queria acordar daquele maldito pesadelo.

Ela havia chegado tarde demais, ela não pôde salvar seu irmão. Ela estava ali, parada e olhando todo o rastro de destruição. O rastro da morte do seu irmão no quarto, em todo o quarto. E ela sabia que havia sido ele. Ela sabia que Damon havia feito aquilo e ela sabia que ela tinha culpa nisso também, e suas convicções doíam.

Por um momento se sentiu como se fosse apenas uma figurante ali, nada de fato havia acontecido. Era apenas uma mentira, um sonho. Ela não estava ali, ela não poderia estar ali. Mas uma compreensão arrasadora tomou conta de si assim que o cheiro daquele líquido vermelho, o cheiro da morte de Jeremy lhe entorpeceu os sentidos. O cheiro de ferrugem enchia sua narinas, a sensação do líquido pegajoso parecia estar entranhada nela. E ela tentou fugir de tudo, mas algo também lhe prendeu ali, amarrou seus pés naquele local.

Desolada, se pôs sentada encolhida num canto da parede, os joelhos presos ao corpo, cada vez mais apertados, os braços ao redor das pernas a deixando mais encolhida, e o rosto afundando no joelho apenas esperando que as lágrimas viessem.

Mas elas não vinham.

E ela não pôde dizer por quanto tempo esteve ali, apenas que tudo parecia lhe intoxicar. Ela estava se desfazendo.

Caindo, caindo e caindo.

Até que:

- Elena. – a voz de Damon lhe fez voltar a algum tipo de realidade. A fez voltar para a pior realidade.

"_Aquele desgraçado."_

Ele deu alguns passos para perto dela deixando algo pesado cair de lado, de qualquer maneira. Como se tivesse jogado.

- Você pode me ouvir?

Ele se pôs de joelhos se arrastando até ela, os olhos quase brilhantes, um sorriso doentio.

As mãos foram para o cabelo dela, fazendo um pequeno cafuné para que ela se levantasse e olhasse para ele, e assim que ela o fez, se deparou com suas feições completamente distorcidas. Os olhos estavam brilhantes e de fato estava aquele sorriso estampado em seu rosto. Um maldito sorriso. Mas isso não era o pior, o pior era o motivo pelo qual ele sorria. Ele sorria tão satisfeito quando sua boca estava suja de sangue, suas roupas, suas mãos. Quando ele estava completamente sujo do sangue de Jeremy. Do seu irmão!

- V-você... – ela começou, balbuciando. O coração sendo envolvido por um ódio descomum. – D-desgraçado... Você... Você o matou! Damon! – logo seus rostos estavam pertos. A mulher possuía um olhar acusador, os olhos semi cerrados, odiosos. Olhos que agora guardavam ódio. Um misto de ódio e raiva. Suas mãos se levantaram rapidamente virando um forte tapa no rosto do homem a sua frente. – EU ODEIO VOCÊ DAMON! EU ODEIO VOCÊ! – a outra mão fazendo o mesmo movimento, lhe virando um tapa ainda mais forte, que fez seu rosto virar com uma forte intensidade.

As mãos se sujando com o sangue no rosto dele, o sangue do irmão dela.

E ela se levantou o empurrando.

- SAI DAQUI! VOCÊ O MATOU! DAMON! VOCÊ... O MATOU... – a voz ficando cada vez mais baixas e ela se colocando de joelhos perto do corpo do irmão atirado no chão de qualquer jeito, como se fosse um mísero fantoche. – Você... Você... Matou ele... Oh meu Deus... C-como você pôde? – a mulher agarrando o corpo ensanguentado fortemente, o apertando contra si, beijando, acariciando. – Jeremy, por favor... Me diga que você está vivo e... – mas ele sangrava muito, o sangue preenchia as mãos dela, o sangue dele. O pouco que restava da vida de seu irmão se esvaindo em suas mãos.

E tudo foi culpa daquele homem.

Tudo culpa dele.

Ela não poderia o odiar mais do que naquele momento, seus olhos brilhantes de fúria se viraram para ele, acusadores e ao mesmo tempo chorosos.

Damon quebrou, mas ainda assim manteve uma compostura. Ele sempre quebrava quando ela chorava.

- Eu realmente espero que você queime no inferno, Damon Salvatore! Eu... Vou matar você. – declarou. Os olhos brilhando – Eu vou vingar o Jeremy!

Os lábios do homem se levantando brevemente num sorriso doentio, ainda com os olhos arregalados.

- EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ! – a voz agora mais alta. - EU ODEIO VOCÊ! EU ODEIO VOCÊ, DAMON! VOCÊ VAI QUEIMAR NO INFERNO, COMO PÔDE? COMO?

E ele sorriu.

- POR QUE ESTÁ SORRINDO?

- Eu te amo. – ele declarou, inebriado, feliz. Sim, ele estava feliz. Doentiamente feliz, e ele falava como um louco. Ele agia como um louco. Com aquele rosto coberto de sangue.

"_Nojento."_

"_Maldito."_

Mas que merda ele estava pretendendo?

- DESGRAÇADO!

- Então... Você sente algo por mim. – ele declarou.

"Eu só queria que **você me notasse**, ainda que fosse da _pior maneira possível. _Ainda que fosse coberto de sangue. Ainda que você me cubra com o seu ódio... **Eu amo você.** Oh meu Deus. Eu te amo. Eu te amo... E eu só preciso que você me olhe, que olhe o meu amor. **Olhe para mim.**"


	4. Chapter 3: Sob o Luar

Capítulo 3: Sob o Luar

"Eu poderia te levar a **qualquer lugar** que você quisesse. Poderíamos fazer qualquer coisa juntos. **Nada mais. **_Ninguém mais_. Apenas eu e você, e já seria o suficiente."

_Seus olhos estavam fixos na estrada. Ela se encontrava sentada no banco carona, os olhos perdidos em algum lugar. A noite já havia caído e ele havia lhe prometido que lhe levaria a um bom lugar, ela ainda podia se lembrar da última vez que ele lhe levou para um passeio de carro logo depois de salvá-la de um acidente em que se metera._

_Ela sorriu com a lembrança. Damon havia se tornado de fato uma boa companhia, mas naquele momento, ele não estava falando nada, e ela começou a se perguntar o porquê. Nenhuma piadinha habitual, ou algum comentário. Ou qualquer coisa de seu feitio. Ele apenas dirigia concentrado._

_- Chegamos. – ele declarou._

_A princípio Elena se encontrava com um olhar entediado, e então, seus olhos partiram para a visão que estava bem a sua frente. Ele havia adentrado uma floresta a início, o que lhe fez ficar desconfiada de onde ele estava indo, mas naquele momento, ele poderia lhe levar para qualquer lugar que fosse._

_Ela só queria que ele lhe tirasse de sua casa e que de preferência lhe carregasse para bem longe, mas ele não andara muito, apenas adentrara a floresta de Mystic Falls e parou ali._

_- Aqui? – Elena indagou levantando uma sobrancelha._

_- Vire-se. – ele ordenou._

_Seus olhos então se encontraram com um lago. E naquele momento, era uma das imagens mais lindas que vira em sua vida, o lago refletia a luz da lua cheia, possuía algumas árvores ao redor que também eram visíveis por conta daquela luz._

_O formato da lua estava perfeitamente desenhado no lago brilhando com todo seu esplendor. Era como se ela pudesse tocar a lua, e ela estava tão grande e tão perto. Aquele lugar era realmente lindo, em todos pequenos detalhes._

_- Eu não conhecia esse lugar. – ela declarou. – Não desse jeito._

_Seus olhos então se viraram para Damon, havia um pequeno sorriso desenhado nos lábios._

_- É realmente lindo. – declarou._

_Damon tinha um olhar firme na imagem, e seu rosto refletindo a luz da lua era quase irreal. Toda aquela luz refletida, toda aquela paisagem ao redor... E Damon._

_Ele parecia realmente lindo._

_E Elena fixou os olhos nele. O observando em seus mínimos detalhes, seus cabelos escuros, seus olhos azuis, suas formas bem definidas e seu rosto sério, dessa vez desprovido de seu sorriso sarcástico habitual._

_Ele era lindo._

_E ela suspirou._

_- O que faremos aqui? – indagou por fim. Os olhos ainda fixos nele._

_Damon deu um passo para perto dela._

_- Eu gosto daqui. – declarou por fim, seus olhos indo em direção ao lago que refletia perfeitamente a lua e se fixando nele ao invés de se fixar em Elena. – Eu costumo vir sempre aqui._

_Elena assentiu e se virou para olhar para a mesma imagem que ele. As mãos de Damon então, se colocaram em seu pescoço, levantando seu cabelo dali. A sensação de suas mãos gélidas na pele de seu pescoço fez com que ela se arrepiasse, e ele chegou perto, bem perto de seu ouvido para falar algo, quase num sussurro._

_- Eu queria compartilhar esse lugar com você._

_Elena deu um sorriso._

_E se virou para ele se colocando na ponta dos pés. Os lábios se aproximando, as mãos em sua nuca lhe puxando para perto e o selou num beijo._

_Foi um beijo calmo, um beijo por si só. Por estar com Damon, por Damon. Ela simplesmente o beijou porque queria, por aquele lugar, aquela visão. Por ele._

_Dessa vez, não foi um beijo desesperado aonde ela tentava buscar algo. Aonde tentava expulsar algo, foi apenas um beijo. E quando ele lhe puxou para perto, para aprofundar aquilo, lhe apertando contra si num abraço envolvente ela se sentiu bem. Sua mente não lhe traía, não lhe trazia memórias de Stefan._

_Aquele era o Damon._

_E aquele era o beijo do Damon._

_E ela estava apreciando o beijo dele._

_As mãos se enrolando em seu cabelo, a mantendo ali, o movimento de suas línguas que se envolviam cada vez mais intensas, até que eles se separaram. E Damon fixou o olhar nela por um bom tempo._

_- Damon... – ela começou a falar algo, mas logo ele a levou até o carro lhe interrompendo. Seu corpo sendo pressionado contra o dela._

_Um de seus dedos subiu até sua boca fazendo menção para que ela não falasse nada._

_E Elena se calou._

_E ele a beijou novamente, agora com seu corpo pressionado contra o dela cada vez mais forte. Os beijos mais quentes, intensos, desejosos._

_Os beijos descendo para o pescoço dela, as mãos puxando a raiz de seu cabelo. O corpo dela rígido e levemente tenso, o toque dela, os lábios dela._

_Ela por completo._

_A Elena dele, e apenas dele. Naquele momento, aquele lugar, e tudo que havia ali. Era apenas dele. Os beijos dela, a maneira como ela o beijara. Apenas dele._

_Rapidamente suas mãos foram em direção a blusa dela, levantando-a pela bainha, as mãos subindo por todo seu tronco, as mãos indo de encontro aos seios, as mãos de encontro com o sutiã que os encobria e rapidamente o abrindo._

_Elena desabotoando a calça dele rapidamente, as mãos em seu membro pulsante. _

_O sorriso dela._

_A aparência dela._

_E todo aquele lugar que refletia os dois._

_Seus beijos, toques._

_Luxúria, desejo._

_Tudo refletido naquele lugar, tudo deles e apenas deles._

_Ela de alguma maneira desejava eternizar aquilo, ela não queria ir, ela não podia ir. Ela queria ficar ali para sempre, aonde nada importava, aonde sua mente estava livre. Onde ela estava livre._

_Num movimento rápido Damon abriu a porta do carro a atirando no banco traseiro, seu corpo pressionado contra o dela, os seios dela apertando contra seu peito nu criando uma corrente elétrica em todo seu corpo. A excitação crescente. O desejo dela, de tê-la novamente. Ali, naquele lugar, com todo o cenário que os envolvia._

_Ele parou o beijo para olhá-la por um momento, as mãos subindo até seu cabelo, acariciando seu rosto._

_E um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios._

_As mãos dela subiram até o peito dele, contornando seus músculos, passeando sobre a carne exposta. Admirando-o._

_E ele se abaixou contra ela novamente a boca descendo para seu pescoço onde ele mordiscava, lambia e beijava. Elena que tombava o pescoço para trás para lhe dar mais acesso, a boca semi aberta, os gemidos baixinhos de prazer. A boca dele em sua calcinha que ele retirou sem dificuldade._

_E ele começou tudo aquilo com uma lambida ali que fez Elena soltar um alto gemido, e um pequeno riso se formou em sua garganta. E ele continuou a língua fazendo movimentos na abertura ensopada dela, se afundando dela, sugando dela._

_Oh meu Deus. Ela iria enlouquecer._

_- Você gosta, não é? – ele sussurrou contra a pele da coxa dela onde dava pequenas mordiscadas._

_- Damon... – a voz dela estava entrecortada._

_A sensação dele._

_A sensação da língua dele passeando nela, do prazer que ele proporcionava estava lhe deixando sem ar. A sensação do Damon estava fazendo difícil de respirar, e quando ele parou com aquilo, ela percebeu que sua mão segurava fortemente a raiz de seus cabelos negros, mantendo a cabeça dele ali._

_- Não pare. – ela sussurrou. – Não... Pare._

_Ele riu e se afastou de sua intimidade, seu rosto subindo para ficar próximo ao dela, suas respirações próximas, seus olhos afundando-se um no outro._

_- Isso é só o começo... Elena. – ele sorriu, e num movimento rápido ele colocou uma das pernas dela ao redor de sua cintura, seu membro ereto contra sua cavidade ensopada, mas sem fazer movimento algum._

_Ela se sentia como se fosse se perder completamente._

_Aquilo era uma tortura._

_Seu interior. O calor que se encontrava ali, a sensação logo abaixo de sua barriga. O desejo por ele._

_Ela iria enlouquecer._

_Num movimento rápido ela levantou o quadril contra o membro dele, o afundando completamente em si. Ele deu uma risada contra o rosto dela._

_- Você quer. – declarou – Tanto quanto eu._

_E seus movimentos começaram._

_Rápidos._

_Rudes._

_- Uuughh, Damon. – Elena apertava os dentes com aquele prazer que ele lhe proporcionava, os gemidos saindo de sua boca lasciva. A sensação dele... Os olhos viravam quando as ondas de prazer se intensificavam._

_Ele continuava._

_Mais rápido._

_Mais forte. Mais necessitado._

_Os gemidos dela. O gosto dela. A voz dela. Aquele lugar. Aquele carro._

_Eles dois. A luz da lua. O cheiro deles. O suor dela. As mãos dela._

_Suas pernas ao redor do quadril dele. Os movimentos dele. _

_Os gritos dela._

_Ela implorando por ele._

_E mais estocadas. Mais e mais. Mais intensas. Ele queria devorá-la. E ela queria que ele a devorasse. Ela queria ser dele e nada mais._

_E ele a faria dele._

_E aquele momento seria eterno._

_- Damon... Damon... DAMON! – a voz dela saiu entrecortada e mais alta, um grito se fez naquele vazio em que eles se encontravam, e então a perna dela que o prendia contra si amoleceu caindo para o lado._

_Mas ele continuou._

_- Eu não vou parar. Eu não posso parar._

_Elena já se encontrava ofegante, o corpo amolecido pelo primeiro orgasmo que ele lhe causou. Mas ele continuou a investir._

_E mais gemidos continuaram a sair de sua boca._

_- Oh... Deus... Oh..._

_Suas unhas se cravando em nas costas dele deixando um forte rastro avermelhando, a boca dele na dela. Os beijos dele. O gosto dele._

_O gosto dela._

_O gosto dele e o gosto dela._

_Ele soltou uma palavrão quando finalmente seu orgasmo aconteceu, seu corpo ficou rígido e ele se derramou completamente dentro dela, o corpo colapsando contra o da mulher abaixo de si._

_Ambos ofegantes._

_E ele se demorou um tempo com a testa no ombro dela, a mulher acima de si com a respiração se regularizando. Os olhos marejados, a boca semi aberta._

_- Você é linda. – ele declarou._

_Ela deu um pequeno sorriso._

_As mãos dele subiram para o rosto dela, passeando por suas bochechas._

_- Eu queria que você me visse... – ele começou. Um tom amargurado que fez algo dentro dela se apertar. – Visse meu coração. – ele guiou uma de suas mãos até o seu peito._

_Ela arregalou os olhos._

_- Elena. – a voz dele agora ecoava. O tom dele a fez querer se esconder como uma garotinha. E ela virou o rosto, mas logo se voltou para ele._

_- Eu preciso de você. – ela sussurrou. Quase perdida, inebriada. – Eu preciso muito de você. – como uma garotinha. Ela precisava dele. E ele precisava ficar do seu lado, para que ela nunca caísse. E ela não poderia deixar que ele se fosse._

"_Não me deixe cair."_

_- Fique. – ela sussurrou._

_Ele arregalou os olhos dessa vez com a declaração._

_- E não me deixe nunca._

_- Elena... – a voz dele, melodiosa. Doce. Ele era tão doce que ela queria se perder para sempre. Os lábios dele então foram de encontro aos dela, enlaçando os dela, tomando os dela para si. – Elena..._

_- Damon._

_-/-/-/-_

- Elena? Elena? – a voz se repetia.

Uma voz que ela conhecia perfeitamente. Uma voz que ela gostava.

Uma voz que a machucava. Que a deixava em pedaços.

Seus olhos se abriram rapidamente, quase num susto, e o homem a sua frente deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Stefan? – ela indagou.

Agora sua mente girava, girava e girava. E ela deu graças a Deus por estar sentada e não correr o risco de cair com o choque que levara. Sentiu como se sua respiração estivesse sendo tomada, e sua boca se abriu rapidamente buscando por ar.

- O que... O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele tinha um olhar fixo.

E quando Elena pôde perceber ela estava numa cadeira de hospital, mais especificamente, ela estava num quarto de hospital, e quando a ficha realmente caiu aquele cheiro a intoxicou. Seus olhos começaram a marejar e ela se lembrou de Jeremy.

Ele estava bem ao seu lado, estava respirando por aparelhos, a vida estava por um fio.

"_Damon!"_

Sua mente acusou. Era tudo culpa dele. Ele havia feito tudo aquilo. Ele havia quase matado seu irmão, e se não fosse...

- Stefan! – ela sussurrou. – Você o salvou.

As imagens agora tão confusas começaram a ficar mais claras em sua mente, as coisas começaram a se encaixar, as coisas começaram a fazer um verdadeiro sentido e ela quis que seu coração parasse de bater por um momento. Ou talvez para sempre. Ela queria correr, fugir, qualquer coisa.

Aquele sonho... Não era um sonho, era uma memória.

Aquele Damon.

Onde estava o Damon? Por que ele havia feito tudo aquilo?

Por quê? Por quê?

"_Você fez um monstro."_

Algo dentro de sua mente lhe acusou e ela quis se encolher.

"_Você fez isso."_

"_VOCÊ. VOCÊ. VOCÊ!"_

- Eu... É minha culpa. Minha.

- Elena, o que... – a voz de Stefan foi interrompida.

- Tudo isso, o Jeremy quase morreu por minha culpa. – ela declarou. O ar ficando pesado, estava difícil de respirar. E ela sentia como se ele estivesse sendo tomado de si.

Stefan parecia confuso.

- Está tudo bem Elena. – agora ele havia perdido o tom sombrio. Agora ele parecia estar a consolando. – Está tudo bem...

- Obrigada. – agora ela soava séria. – Obrigada. – depois de toda a confusão, enquanto a coisa ia se encaixando, enquanto tudo vinha novamente a sua mente, ela sentiu que tudo que deveria fazer era agradecer.

Afinal, ela estava salva. E Jeremy agora tinha uma chance de viver.

Ele assentiu.

E depois houve um silêncio entre eles, nenhum dos dois se sentia na posição de falar alguma coisa. O ar estava pesado demais para falar e respirar ao mesmo tempo, aquela coisa que os envolvia. Aquela massa de sentimentos confusos, todas aquelas coisas tornava difícil respirar, se mover. E então, Elena apenas se encolheu em seu canto.

E as imagens vieram.

De Damon sujo do sangue de Jeremy. Dela jurando lhe matar. Do sorriso doentio dele. Da voz doentia. Dele.

De mais sangue.

De Jeremy em seus braços perdendo a vida.

E de Stefan o tirando de lá. De Stefan lhe acalmando. Da voz dele, dele voltando, voltando para ela. E tudo começou a tomar um rumo relativamente melhor. Ele havia estado com ela durante todo esse tempo. Ela só queria saber o porquê ele não podia aparecer antes, mas isso era o de menos, pois ele estava ali quando ela precisou. E ele salvou a vida de seu irmão, e o trouxe para um hospital.

E ela deveria estar feliz.

Ele era tudo que ela queria,_ tudo._

Mas...

- Damon. – ela sussurrou para si mesma, apertando os olhos.

O rosto de Stefan escureceu.

E ficou ainda mais difícil de respirar.

-/-/-/-

Um homem.

Passos lentos e desordenados.

Uma garrafa de uísque. Roupas e cabelos desgrenhados. E ainda assim, uma beleza de se admirar.

Num movimento rápido ele se colocou na frente da pista, e quando passou um carro ele o parou. Os viajantes saíram do mesmo, confusos por ter um homem na pista. E um sorriso distorcido se mostrou em seu rosto.

- Olá, viajantes! – a voz começou. Uma voz embolada pela bebida. – É aqui sua parada final. – e um sorriso doentio. Louco. Um sorriso cruel.

Um homem cruel.

Um vampiro. Um monstro.

Um homem perdido e amaldiçoado. Um homem tomado pelas amarguras da vida.

Damon.

Damon Salvatore.

E sua maldição pessoal.

E ele correu até uma das vítimas, agarrando -a brutalmente. Fechou os olhos, as presas sendo cravadas no pescoço da mesma. O sangue espirrou. O sangue sendo sugado. Suas presas se afundando cada vez mais. A vítima se debatia, então, foi se acalmando enquanto ia tendo a vida sugada, e depois caiu ao chão, com o sangue totalmente drenado.

E os olhos de viraram para a mulher agora, que gritava em horror ao ver o que acontecera com o homem, que até antes, era seu companheiro de viajem. Damon não sabia a relação que eles tinham, mas pelas lágrimas e os gritos de horror dela, ele poderia imaginar.

E havia medo em seus olhos.

A crueldade dele.

E o sorriso dele de novo.

E mais sangue se derramou. E mais sangue foi drenado.

E depois, mais nada. Silêncio. Sangue na boca dele, o sangue em seus dentes, o sangue escorrendo para as roupas dele.

E ele saiu se arrastando para a floresta, o andar pesado. Os olhos perdidos, o sangue em suas roupas, rosto, boca. E se atirou num chão de qualquer jeito. Os dedos foram para a boca.

A boca que ela beijara.

E a voz dela se fez em sua mente. Seus olhos correram para a lua parada no céu, as imagens o preenchendo.

"_Eu preciso de você."_

"_Eu preciso muito de você."_

"_Não me deixe nunca."_

A voz dela ecoando. A voz dela ecoando mil vezes.

A garrafa de uísque que ele ainda manteve em mãos se estilhaçou. Ele atirou longe.

Um sorriso amargurado se vez. Ele murmurou algum palavrão.

- Mas você me deixou. – ele sussurrou para si mesmo. – Eu nunca tive você. – declarou para o nada.

"Eu poderia ter sido **qualquer coisa para você**, mas você preferiu fazer de mim um monstro. Eu me tornei um monstro, e ainda assim, _não consigo me livrar do meu coração."_


End file.
